Skating
by citraella
Summary: One thing leads to another on a skating rink. From skating to racing to playing to playing princess. Winter oneshot.


Who wanted a Christmas oneshot? Well, this is more like a **winter oneshot**. I'll brainstorm a Christmas one later. Oh yeah: search 'let it snow' on Google. IT'S AWESOME. Right? And search: 'do a barrel roll.' You guys probably already know though.

And actually I went to a party yesterday and it was a skating party so I guess that kind of inspired me to make a story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any other story mentioned.**

* * *

><p><em>She held the girl's hand as they entered the room to the skating rink. The five year brunette bit her lip. "Mommy. I'm scared," she whispered.<em>

_The elder woman smiled. "It'll be fine. Just keep holding my hand."_

"_How come I have to go?" she asked in a whiny voice, pouting. "You could've asked Max or Daddy to go with you. This is really scary."_

_Her mother raised an eyebrow. "How are you going to be like the princess who skates around so beautifully? You were the one who was begging for me to teach you. Now you don't want to?" The younger girl, May, smiled widely at what her mom said._

"_That's why you brang me here?" May said. Her mom laughed quietly at May. She used 'brang' instead of 'brought.' May's mother, Caroline, opened the door to the ice._

"_Ready May?" she said. Caroline noticed her daughter's shaking. Caroline squeezed her hand. "Just hold my hand and listen to me. You'll be perfect in no time."May took a step into the skating rink but fell immediately. She gave her mom a doubting look. "Silly."_

* * *

><p>May laughed at the memory. Nine years ago she started skating. She's a pro now. No one really knew because coordinating was on her mind more than skating. She put her hands in her pockets blew into the air. She saw her breath. It was freezing. She walked down the road and what she wanted was there: a skating rink. There was no contest in this city, but a skating rink which was perfect for this time of year.<p>

"May?" May could never ever mistake that voice. May ignored him and opened the door. "That's you isn't it. You know I could never mistake you."

She turned around. "Like how I could never mistake your voice?" May said to him after turning around. "That voice is always there. I could never get it out of my head."

He smirked and flipped that green hair of his. "I'm glad to hear I'm always in your head. Does it happen naturally?" May walked into the building, ignoring Drew. If he just wants to tease her, then why not just ignore him? She went to the front desk.

"How much would a fourteen year old be?" May asked her.

"Thirty pokeyen," she answered.

"What about renting skates?" she asked again.

"What's your shoe size?" the lady asked, standing up from her desk.

"Seven," May told her.

The lady came back with a pair of white ice skates. "Ten pokeyen." May gave her forty pokeyen and went inside. When she entered the hallway she heard the door open and she felt curious to see who it was. May groaned and saw that it was Drew. She quickly went into the room where the rink was and she took off her shoes.

After a minute or two, Drew was there. "Why'd you run away from me?" Drew asked her, sitting next to her. "And besides, why would you want to skate? I thought you'd be too clumsy for this kind of thing."

"Can you skate?" May asked him, ignoring his question. "You'd probably suck at this since you're too busy to skate."

"No," Drew said. "I skated a couple of times when I was little. I'm not that good at it though. Back to my question. Do you even skate?"

"That wasn't what you asked me," May said. May finished doing one of her white skates, and now for the other. "You asked me why I would want to skate." She put on her other skate and started tightening the laces. Drew rolled his eyes. "It's because I like skating, duh."

Drew smirked. "Well do you want to hold my hand?"

"No, I think it would be _you_ wanting to hold _my_ hand," she answered, finishing tying her skate. She stood up and Drew was already done. May opened the gate to the rink and stepped in. Drew was right behind her.

"Want to race?" Drew asked her. There were barely any people. There was only a couple on the rink that looked like ten year old children.

"Why?" May said. "Are you sure that you're going to win? It's so annoying how you always think you're going to win!"

"That's because I am going to win," Drew said. "Three times around the rink okay?"

"Okay. Ready. Set. Go!" May skated past him and was halfway done with her first lap. Drew's eyes widened. He did not know that May was a master at skating. He couldn't afford to lose though. He leaned forward and skated but fell. May zoomed past him, giggling. "Loser," she said.

Drew laughed and got up. He raced over to her. "You're mean. You never told me you were good at this."

"Well you were acting like you knew everything so," May said, grinning. "Might as well surprise you." Drew rolled his eyes. "If I win, you treat me to lunch."

"Aw shoot," Drew muttered, making May laugh. May sped up and was finished with her second lap, almost done with her last lap. In two minutes she was done. "You better not pick an expensive restaurant that's fifty pokeyen for a plate of food."

May smirked. "I said lunch, so I can pick anything." Drew groaned. "I don't want lunch now though. I still want to play. Want to play with me?"

Drew raised his eyebrows. "That's unexpected."

"Why?"

"Who knew that you would invite me to play with you," Drew said. May glared at him. "Well May, I'd _love_ to. What shall we play?"

"If you don't want to Drew, I don't care," May said.

"I want to skate with you," Drew said. May's eyes widened. "Because I have nothing else to do."

May grinned. "Oh okay. C'mon." They skated side by side quietly.

"You're quiet today," Drew said. "It's weird."

"Oh am I always loud?" May asked.

"Pretty much," Drew said. May pouted and he laughed. "Is something bringing you down?"

She shrugged. "I guess I miss my mom. I always skated with her when I was little. We'd play princess a lot so I guess I kind of missed it. And I would make Max my servant if he came with me and mom."

Drew smirked. "Princess huh? Like Romeo and Juliet?"

"No," May said in a disgusted tone. "Cinderella. Swan Lake. Snow White." May was quiet again as she thought about how she'd play with her family.

"Want to play a princess game then?" Drew asked. May was watching the two kids exit the rink. Now they were alone. Drew stared at May. "May, want to play a princess game?"

May blushed. "Well I don't think you know any princess stories." So May pretty much said yes. Who could refuse an offer from Drew Hayden?

"I know the Barbie Swan Lake," Drew said. This made May laugh. "No! It's because my little sister loves Barbie so sometimes she makes me watch it with her."

"Excuses, excuses," May said, grinning. "But sure, _Prince Daniel_."

"Alright _Odette_," Drew said. He held out his hand. "But Swan Lake isn't really a skating game. Wasn't it Barbie and the Pegasus thing? I don't remember."

"I don't remember either," May said, laughing how Drew knew all these Barbie movies. "Let's fast forward to the person who dresses up like Odette."

Drew rolled his eyes. "Someone likes the romantic parts."

"Well the first part is boring," she argued. "Go. Pretend you're about to marry someone."

"Daniel," May said quietly. "That's Odile. It's not Odette."

They acted and played. May fell to the ground, because she of the crystal (in the movie). Drew leaned down and kissed her. May blushed and lifted herself a little.

_This isn't an act. This is a real kiss. _May thought to herself as she kissed him back. She let go. "I love you."

"I love you too," Drew said. "I'm still Prince Daniel."

May bit her lip. "I knew that."

"I'm kidding," Drew said, smirking.

"What?" May said.

Drew crossed his arms. "What?"

"Okay I'm not Odette anymore," May said. "Drew, I like you."

"I like you too May," Drew said. May got up and cupped his cheeks with her cold hands and leaned into him. The gap between their lips were closed.

* * *

><p><strong>A little rushed but I want this finished :) please review!<strong>

**~Citra**


End file.
